A Spy and his Thief
by The Triangle Prone
Summary: This story is actually a background story for an AU roleplay. I wrote it all for my friend so she could understand, liked it and so I thought to share it with you. Enjoy? Rated T for violence and suggested character death. (looks are always deceiving!)


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

A/N: This was a written background story for Matthew and Alfred in an AU where there's a Spy, Thief and Sniper all hired to do something to a rich man. It's an Roleplay between me and my friend Omi and she wanted to know the "anti"-Spy and the Thief's shared history because they do and it's causing DRAMA LIKE A LLAMA.

Also, I haven't forgotten about "Young and On the Run" I just had other things to do. I'll find the time to make a new chapter for that soon.

* * *

It was a job, just like any other. The spy had told himself that over and over. He just needed to con his way in then take what he needed, kill the man marked then make his escape.

...Still, this was his first job without the help of one of his family members. The seventeen year old wasn't sure he could manage it. He stared in awe as the party on the tier below him bloomed into full swing. He would have to wait until his mark left the public area so he could lift the key from the man.

Just then, the blond American witnessed as a male rose from a chair with the fluidity of a cat, even arching on the top of his feet in the first few steps. The lad couldn't be any older than fourteen as he slipped into the crowd and was lost to the spy. Something in his gut said he would see him once more before the night was over.

* * *

Alfred was right, though it wasn't how he expected to see the lad from before. The blonde had appeared seemingly out of nowhere when the killer turned the corner. He was coming out of where Alfred was heading and looked just as surprised to see the older teen. The lad squeaked and ducked, Alfred wasn't sure why until he felt the swing of a round-a-bout kick into his gut, winding him and throwing him to the ground.

When he pulled himself together, and looked, the male was gone. Standing, Alfred dusted himself off and went into the office that was left open. Everything was there, including what he needed from the man. Why had that boy been in there then? Then he noticed an odd discolouration in the wall, as though something that used to hang there wasn't anymore.

He didn't recall the boy from before having a canvas with him, nor a frame, so what did he do with it? Then again he didn't really recall much of the boy. Shaking his head clear he focused on his task, getting what he needed from the room and the computer then leaving it. He waited until the man retired from the party to kill him and then continued his life.

Or at least he tried.

* * *

This boy was starting to piss Alfred off, he had been at the past three jobs he's had, always quicker than him. It had been a year since their first encounter and he still, STILL hadn't figured out why the boy was at any of those places nor anything about him! It was infuriating. He watched as the boy chatted with the mark, a friendly smile and cute words being the way he was approaching this. Alfred growled to himself and stalked over. He placed a hand on either side of the blonde, trapping him against the bar and said, "Babe, I'm sorry, please come back, you don't need to flirt with anyone, I'm sorry."

The boy looked terrified and ready to bolt, but casting a look at their shared mark sighed and leant into the hold. "You better be sorry, you really screwed up."

Alfred took the other by his arm and walked him away. The thief rounded on him as soon as they turned the corner. "Just who do you think you are? Also, who are you and why are you trying to get in my way? Are you stalking me? I'll have you know I can kill you."

Alfred sighed and grabbed each arm as it was swung at him and pulled the other into an awkward hug. "My name is Alfred F Jones and you're in /my/ way as you've been for the past three jobs of mine. I want to know who you are and tell you to stay out of my way or I'll be forced to kill you along with that man you were flirting with."

"I'm not telling you my name. I'm just trying to take something I want from him, let me go or I'll scream."

Alfred let go and the strange boy aimed a kick, only this time he was prepared for it and held onto the offending leg. "Then scream."

* * *

The next few jobs were much easier, the boy hadn't been around. That changed though on a job shortly after he turned nineteen. The boy was back and this time was trapped between a window with the ground 4 stories away and two thugs with knives that were working for the mark.

Alfred had a choice as he watched from afar as the two men neared the thief and threatened him. The boy looked up and his lavender eyes locked with Alfred's blue ones and he screeched, "ALFIE!"

Okay, maybe he didn't have a choice anymore, the thugs' attention was on him now and they abandoned the smaller blonde for a better fight. He did due combat, breaking arms and necks swiftly before looking up to find that the window was open and the thief gone. Perplexed, the spy walked forward and was greeted by a hand latching onto his sleeve and pulling him out into the night.

That was the day he met Matthew. Matthew who had no last name, record of any sort and a past full of thieving parents who pushed him too far one day and the retaliation was a sever one. They made an uneasy truce which eventually bloomed into something more.

* * *

It had been two years since they started, whatever that was. Matthew seemed to be okay with them going off on different jobs and coming back to an empty apartment. When asked why by Alfred one day he replied because there were times the apartment wasn't empty like it was in that moment and that made it worth it.

It was two years, four in total if you count them playing cat and mouse of them knowing each other when they were called onto a job /together./ Alfred wasn't sure why that made him so uneasy but it did. Matthew however didn't seem to notice how odd it was for them to be working side by side on a paid adventure.

If only they hadn't taken that job.

They had been separated and Matthew was once more cornered between a horrendous fall and being gunned down and knifed to death. It wasn't a very pleasant choice saying he didn't have his rig like he had two years prior, he had left them with Alfred. He tried making himself tiny as the men drew closer and suddenly there was a large body in front of him.

And his rig tossed at his feet. Matthew heard the voice of his, whatever Alfred was telling him to get out right then. He hesitated and was scolded once more to "GET OUT!"

He listened. He listened and heard Alfred tell off the thugs shortly after gunfire rang and Matt's feet hit the ground. A whimper left his lips and he could do nothing but watch as the men threw Alfred's body out of the window and into the pool behind him. The body his with an awful noise and Matt did the only thing he was good at besides stealing.

He ran.


End file.
